The concept of using floating islands to conduct a variety of at-sea functions is not a recent development. However, a comprehensive structure that allows large and small vessels alike to simultaneously dock at an offshore docking port that is designed to efficiently conduct necessary cargo transfer and fueling operations, while capturing wave energy and converting it to usable power, has yet to be effectively implemented.
The significance and advantages of being able to efficiently transfer large amounts of cargo between ships without requiring docking at overseas ports is constantly growing. The planned attack on the U.S.S. The Sullivans and the executed attack on the U.S.S. Cole have demonstrated a the need for secure offshore docking and refueling stations that are less susceptible to attacks by small vessels and easier to secure and monitor. The political climate in many locations has also made the presence of land-based foreign military bases more difficult and expensive to maintain than was the case in the past.
A problem in implementing such off-shore operation as been cargo transfers. One of the main challenges for such an implementation for cargo transfers has been the presence of natural ocean currents and waves disrupting cargo operations and often causing damage to docked or docking ships or endangering personnel involved. Not only is the docking ship subject to the waves, but a floating docking port will also be affected. The challenge presented is compounded by the fact that waves will have different effects on the motion of the docking vessels compared to the docking port, making cargo transfer more difficult than when a ship is docked at a land-based port, generally located in the calm waters of a natural or man-made harbor. In a land-based port, the docking facility is also generally stationary.
The implementation of man-made artificial islands or similar structures to effectuate vessel docking, cargo transfers, refueling, and storage has been hampered by the effects of waves acting upon such floating ports. No method has been introduced that has been effective in dampening the effects of waves that can have a variety of adverse consequences to the port or to docked vessels. Providing a stable work platform that floats on open ocean surfaces is a main objective of this invention. Also, the concern that such an installation would be particularly susceptible to destruction by way of a torpedo, bomb, or missile attack has hindered development in this area for military use.
Large dockside or smaller ship-mounted cranes are generally used to load and unload cargo and cargo containers onto and off of naval or civilian transport vessels. The cycle time for unloading these vessels in this manner delays the loading or unloading vessel and delays vessels waiting to dock and load or unload. The use of multiple cranes does not completely alleviate this inefficiency and will often create its own inefficiencies or dangerous conditions associated with the lack of coordinated efforts among crane operators.
The present invention solves these problems and uses a large docking port for vessels for military and commercial cargo transfer and refueling. Furthermore, this invention can incorporate a wave energy converter system that allows the docking port to convert wave energy into usable power.